The adverse effects of fossil fuels on our health and environment, plus everyday realities of geopolitical turmoil and unpredictability of energy resources, coupled with long term impact of global warming and climate change, calls for drastic measures in how countries around the globe manage their approach to energy production and distribution.
Production and access to clean energy is vital to the future of our planet. Among the sources of clean energy are wind and wave. Despite the major advances in related technologies in the recent past, we are still faced with many limitations and challenges to fulfill our ever-growing energy demands. To compete economically against carbon-based fossil fuel industries, we need more innovative and affordable ways to harness the power of sun, wind and wave, among other renewable resources.
To reduce the costs associated with installation, production, transmission, operation and maintenance of renewable energy ecosystems, the solutions must be scalable, adaptable, simple and affordable for mass production. It is also critically important to be able to utilize these technologies near the points of use, namely urban and coastal areas, as opposed to far off distant farms and off-shore platforms.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide alternative energy conversion apparatus and innovative methods to generate electricity by capturing the kinetic energy of wind and wave at relatively adaptable and scalable levels, that are suitable for installation near urban areas and ocean coastlines where electric energy is mostly used.